


The Colonel

by Olpgurl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, DameRey, Drabble, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Oral Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, This is not a reylo story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl
Summary: She hadn’t saved him. She’d done nothing but help him gain more power. Rey is now trapped with Kylo and the First Order. She had no one but the Colonel assigned to watch her.AU where Holdo’s plan worked. Poe was away on a mission during the evacuation so Finn and Rose never left the fleet. Rey thinks the rebels are all dead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so apparently dealing with my cranky sick four year old all week made me angsty. But woo finished story!

The lightsaber was broken. He had his own back now. She hadn’t saved him, just helped give him more power. She watched as the tall red haired man was choked until he submitted. The man came to tell the Supreme Leader the good news. The final cruiser was out of fuel. He’d refastened the binders to her wrists and brought her to the bridge. She had no choice but to watch as the Resistance fell. Finn, Leia and the rest were gone. Ben was gone. She had no one. 

****

She tried to escape, he just put troopers outside the bedroom door. She managed to overpower them but didn’t get far. Then the new man appeared. She tried the mind trick on him but he just raised a brow and smirked. This room was her prison. It was large, comfortable and gifts of jewels and dresses appeared daily. It was still a prison. Kylo, not Ben, slept here every night. The new man, the Colonel, was here every day. She was never alone but she’d never felt more lonely. 

She didn’t know how long it lasted, they would never give her something sharp enough to count the days. The only constants were the force blocking binders he’d disguised as bracelets and the routine. He would tell her constantly he’d see her join him. She would submit and be his Empress.

 

****

 

Kylo only touched her once. He tried to kiss her. She gave him a new scar for his face. She’d bitten him as hard as she could. He didn’t try again. 

 

****

 

She ignored the Colonel. He did nothing but stand at attention watching her. She’d tried staring him down once out of boredom. He simply looked back at her. Kylo seemed happy to ignore her during what must be the day. He’d wake, find her out of the (happily) too large bed already, dressed for the day. He’d tell her she was his. She ignored Kylo too. He’d plead. She was sure she hadn’t talked in weeks. Kylo would get ready for the day and leave. The Colonel would enter. Repeat. 

 

****

 

They finally came to a planet. Kylo held her arm tightly, showing the Empress to their subjects. The Colonel followed behind. She was sure the people were unimpressed. He’d raged at her that night. He threw anything and everything he could reach. He pounded the walls. He breached her mind again. She tried to fight but she didn’t care anymore. She was sure Ben Solo was truly gone. 

 

****

 

They were at a familiar planet now. They walked the familiar steps, saw the familiar huts. The Jedi wasn’t here but his things were. She noticed the X-wing. Kylo did not. She was sure the Colonel did. Once they left he made sure to bring her to the bridge. The island was no more. It didn’t matter, Luke was already dead. His ship would have been gone if he’d left on his own. Chewie couldn’t help her either, a Wookiee wouldn’t get in by himself. There really was no one left to help her. 

 

****

 

The Colonel gave her a data pad so she could read. She was boring to watch apparently. She gave it back to him. She’d never learned to how on Jakku.

 

****

 

She tried to starve herself. They just pumped her full of nutrients. She didn’t try again. 

 

****

 

The Colonel was being nice to her. She knew it had to be a trick. He’d offered to help her learn to read. He had brought back the data pad. He was wasting his time. 

 

****

Being Supreme Leader must be difficult. She rarely saw Kylo anymore. There was no more pleading in the mornings. He now just stared at her intently before leaving. Sometimes he’d reach out to her. She never reached back. It felt longer and longer in between when he left and when he came back. She didn’t mind that at all. 

 

****

 

The Colonel was the closest thing she had to a friend. She hated him, ignored him and didn’t trust him. He was her constant companion. The only time she saw Kylo was when he slept and when they went to a planet. He’d usually leave her as soon as they’d put on their show. Bullying governments was important work. The Colonel was the one who spent the rest of the day with her. He tried to ask her what she’d like to do. She answered die. He didn’t like that very much. 

 

Why he kept talking to her was a mystery. He asked her questions that she ignored. He still asked the same thing over and over each day. Would she like to go back to the rebels? She always answered the same, they’re dead. He kept asking her though. Finally she screamed at him and said yes. 

 

****

 

They were on a planet again. Kylo had abandoned her after their show. The Colonel was the one to bring her to the restaurant. Kylo had important work to do. He’d given her the intense stare again. She found it easy to ignore now. It took only a few bites before she noticed the drug. 

 

****

She woke up on a ship. It definitely wasn’t First Order issue. They were landing, the Colonel taking them to a large bunker. It looked old. The ground looked like it was covered in a light layer of snow. The bracelets were missing. Hope flared for the first time in months. She attacked. 

She managed to push him out of the chair. He hit the wall with a thud. The ship was already down safely outside the bunker, people running out. She couldn’t believe her eyes. The Colonel was forgotten. She ran outside the ship, only one thought in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

“Finn?” Rey asked. 

His head turned so quickly she was sure he would hurt his neck. “Rey?”

Unused muscles complained bitterly but she couldn’t help the smile. She ran towards him, not caring about the Colonel. Finn was alive. Her friend was hugging her and she could feel his tears hitting her bare shoulder. He pulled away to look at her, “How did you get away? Are you okay? What are you wearing?”

For the first time in months she laughed. It sounded odd, she hadn’t had a reason to be happy in so long. It only lasted a second. Finn’s face dropped as the blaster slung over his shoulder rose. “Stop right there!” he shouted. “He’s First Order.”

It was her turn to turn. The Colonel had exited the ship. He put his hands behind his head, Finn wasn’t the only one holding up a blaster now. 

Rey heard her quick steps before she saw her. General Organa was marching towards the man, determined look on her face. Rey was surprised he didn’t look afraid. The Colonel looked smug if she had to guess. He didn’t move from his spot on the ramp, giving the onlookers the perfect view. Leia ignored the mutters of the soldiers around her, walking briskly towards him. Her footsteps left red imprints in her wake. Rey had no idea what the woman was thinking. She tried to call out a warning but no sound came out. 

Whatever she had been expecting it wasn’t what happened. He dropped his arms, unafraid of the small woman. Leia stopped directly in front of the man and slapped. His head rocked to the side, the General obviously hadn’t held back. She said something too low for Rey to hear. 

“Really?” he asked, rubbing his cheek. “Thought you would’ve been happy to get your Jedi back.”

“That’s not the reason and you know it,” she answered angrily. 

Finn spoke up, “You need to step away General. He’s one of the First Order’s security specialists. He’s dangerous.”

“I know exactly how dangerous he is Finn,” she said as she turned to face the growing crowd. “Everyone dismissed. Everyone but you two.” Of course the General was pointing right at her and the Colonel. 

She was incredibly uncomfortable finding herself yet again being escorted by a member of the Solo family, the Colonel following behind. Not to mention the staring. Everyone at the base was looking, stopping whatever they were doing to watch as they passed. Leia lead them into what had to be the control room and then to a small office off of it. 

Rey wasn’t sure what to think. Leia seemed to know the man and he certainly seemed to be listening to her. He was her jailer. He was her saviour. He was here, unafraid of the consequences he would face now that he was in enemy territory. She was glad for the chair but unhappy it placed her beside the man who was occupying her thoughts. 

“We’ll make this quick,” Leia started. “I’m sure both of you haven’t had much time to decompress from everything. You checked for trackers?”

“Yes,” the Colonel answered. “Both of us and the ship. My contact assured me the ship is clean but we should get rid of it just the same.”

“How are you?” Leia asked. 

The General was met with silence. It took Rey a moment to raise her head, the older woman was asking her that question. “Confused. I thought you were all dead.”

“You didn’t explain?” Leia asked to him. 

She turned to the man she had spent the last few months with. The Colonel was usually blank, rarely showing any expression. This man, he had shown more emotion in the last minute than she’d ever seen from him. He looked sheepish now. “I may have drugged her. I wasn’t sure she would come with me willingly so when we got off the ship at one of my safe spots, I took a chance.” He turned to her, apologetic look on his face. “Sorry, I wasn’t sure how long you were going to keep going like that. I was getting really worried. And you sure as hell didn’t trust me.”

“You were worried? About me?” she asked confused. “What in the Kriff is going on?”

Leia gave a sigh, “You want to explain or should I?”

He raised his brow. “She doesn’t trust me Leia.”

“Fine. Rey meet Captain,” Leia stressed the word, “Poe Dameron. He’s rebel intelligence.”

Whatever she had been expecting it wasn’t that. “He’s a spy?”

“One of my best, I recruited him personally,” she began. “He’s only one of four left alive, so it’s not saying much at this point.”

He gave the General a glare. “Only four left and yet I just got demoted.”

“It was supposed to be a six month mission Poe,” she spat. “You’ve been gone two years. The only reason I’ve been able to tell your father you’re still alive is because of the reports I’ve been getting.”

“They promoted me,” he said just as angrily. “I saw the opportunity and took it. I finally had high enough access to see what they had on us without getting suspicious.”

“You’re cover was not meant for such a long term mission!” she yelled. “If Snoke or Ben had noticed you they would have tortured you and gotten all they needed to expose us!”

“Why I got out as soon as I could!” he screamed back. “I managed to keep away from them as much as possible until I was assigned as her personal guard. Pretty sure Ren never noticed me much, he’s been too distracted with her. Since he became Supreme Leader he’s been completely unbalanced. He’s spent the last few months planning a wedding to a woman who everyone could see hated him!”

That shook Rey. “What?” she said shakily. 

“Why I’ve been around more,” he answered wearily. “He was always muttering about how he’d seen your future and you’d be together. Another reason I tried to get you out as soon as I could. I would have tried earlier but you refused to talk to me. Kinda hard to make a plan that way.”

“My son is completely gone isn’t he,” Leia whispered. 

“Yes,” they both said.


	3. Chapter 3

The debrief took hours, so much for short. She listened to what he had done to keep the rebels safe. Losing data. Changing reports. Giving a terrified stormtrooper a suggestion to rescue a captured rebel pilot. Making him feel human by giving him a name. An emergency message about Starkiller’s next target. Trying to keep a trapped Jedi alive and sane. 

Then it was her turn. The General had asked him to leave. The questions were personal but she understood the reasons. She still had to go to medical. The implant sounded like a good idea. Kylo would look for them. She didn’t want to know what would happen if he found her again. 

****

 

They were given quarters. She was surprised her few things were already there, Chewie knew about the rebels being alive. He’d given her things to Leia and gone on a mission of his own. She destroyed the dress as soon as possible. She enjoyed the private fresher for as long as she could.

 

****

 

Everyone in the galaxy knew their faces, he was wanted for kidnapping the Empress. He could no longer be a spy, neither of them could leave the base. 

Everyone knew. Everyone assumed. Other than Leia, Finn and the tiny mechanic he’d become friends with, no one wanted to get close to the Empress and the Colonel. Leia was trying to save the rebellion. Finn and Rose were falling in love. She was alone again. The Colonel, no Poe, was again her only friend. She let him be this time. 

 

****

 

Chewbacca had found the books, he’d left those too. She really couldn’t read, there were no schools for her on Jakku. There was little they could do to help around the bunker, Leia was still arranging supplies and looking for a new base. So he’d offered again. She agreed this time. 

It took time but she learned enough. He stayed to help with the more difficult words. They really were amazing boring books. 

 

****

 

They finally moved. Tatooine was too much like Jakku. This had been Chewie’s mission, he’d been here before. He’d been happy to see her at least. And Luke was alive, back with his old friend. The Wookiee had taken him from the island when she hadn’t returned. He finally agreed to train her. Something about having some sense knocked into him. 

She missed Poe. He was a pilot too. They had a few ships now, so he flew them. She missed being next to him all the time. They both finally had something else to do. 

 

****

 

Touch starved, that’s what he’d called it. He’d missed her too and hugged her tightly when they had a night off. They spent the night in her bed doing nothing but holding each other. It was far better than with Kylo. That had felt like the binders, cold and trapping. This felt like security, warm and safe. She’d never known gentle touching. He’d had to avoid it in the field. 

It became their routine. They slept, wrapped up in each other. No one dared to say anything. She wouldn’t have cared if they did. 

 

****

 

She was jealous of Finn. They’d all forgiven him for being the enemy. He had someone who loved him. Why couldn’t she?

 

****

 

They went on a mission, her and Luke. It had gone horribly wrong. Kylo was there. She’d run before he had seen her. She waited at the ship until she felt it. Luke really was gone now. She clutched the new crystal in her palm as she took off alone. 

 

****

 

Leia already knew. Finn and Rose were worried. Poe was frantic. The other rebels seemed happy when she returned. She wasn’t. She really was the last Jedi. 

He wouldn’t let go. He’d held her tightly that night. She kept shaking. He’d just held her tighter. 

 

****

 

He touched her all the time now. Small touches, meant to help or direct. They had more ships than pilots so she was learning to fly them. She needed a sparring partner so he was doing that for her. They ate together, slept together, worked together. Others were finally coming around. She was their last hope. She trusted Poe, so now they would too. He was happier, so was she. He still only hugged her though. She was starting to think she wanted more. 

 

****

 

It was his fault. He just had to crash.


	4. Chapter 4

She ran to medical once she’d heard. Poe had crashed on a training run. She didn’t bother learning the details from Finn. He’d managed to eject thankfully. The ship was scrap but he survived with just some bruises. She walked him back to her (their) room. He kept saying it was fine, the older model X-wing had just decided to die mid flight. He was supposed to take a day of bed rest. She would make him, even if she had to tie him down. She flat out told him what she was prepared to do. She wasn’t sure why that made him blush. 

He sat on the bed gingerly. “Yeah you’re fine alright Poe,” she scoffed. 

“I’m just taking it easy,” he said. “Don’t break out the ropes yet sweetheart.”

He lay down, attempting to relax. She knew this wasn’t going to go well after about thirty seconds of fidgeting. “Will you stop?” she said exasperated. 

“I’m just trying to get comfortable,” he whined. “Nothing is broken, you don’t need to baby me.”

“You’re acting like a baby,” she smirked. 

“You’re acting like a baby,” he mimicked her accent poorly. He stuck out his tongue for good measure. 

“You’re lucky I don’t have any rope,” she muttered. 

He beamed at that, the fidgeting now becoming more exaggerated. So she did the only reasonable thing. She straddled him, pining his arms above his head. She’d expected him to laugh, not give her a panicked look. She released his arms quickly, sitting up slightly. “Did I hurt you?”

“No,” he choked out. 

She checked him over. His eyes were wide and he was breathing heavier than normal. “Then what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he answered hurriedly. “You just need to get off. I mean down. You need to get down.”

She shrugged, moving to slide off of him. The doctor had been very explicit. She knew what it was when she shifted. His eyes were closed and his body was tense. “Sorry,” he whispered. “It just happens. Ignore it. I’ll go to my room.”

She had a choice. Move away or do what she had tried not to think about for months. It was a very simple decision. She placed her hands on his chest and leaned down to kiss him softly. It only took a moment for him to take over. She kept expecting it, very explicit the doctor was, but he didn’t do anything more. They kissed for hours. 

 

****

 

So the routine changed. The small touches were lingering now. Their sparring always ended with one on top of the other, kissing frantically. He held her hand in the corridors. They usually went to bed early. 

****

 

He touched her everywhere when they were alone. To be fair, she touched him everywhere too. She didn’t know it was possible to feel that relaxed. She really liked orgasms. 

He held her tightly that night, kissing her temple. He’d whispered that he loved her. He thought she was sleeping. 

****

 

It hadn’t taken anything drastic this time. They left for their quarters after dinner. Finn rolled his eyes at her. She smirked at him, he and Rose were heading in the direction of their own. Poe used his tongue that night, watching her from between her legs. She’d had to stop looking back at him when her back arched. He cleaned his face, smug as usual when he did this to her. 

She was tired of waiting. Sometimes she’d finish him. Other times he disappeared into the fresher. No tonight. He was on his back beside her. It had worked once. She straddled him quickly. It felt a lot better when they were both naked. He gripped her hips tightly and swore. 

“Rey?” He sounded unsure. 

“I want to,” she answered. 

He helped her then. She lowered herself slowly, his hands still on her hips. She’d never felt so whole before. He helped her find a rhythm. Why had they waited so long before doing this? His one hand moved to her breast, the other between her legs. She speed up at that. His hips started to rise to meet her. She could feel it coming, her thighs were trembling. They were both panting. She ground herself down on him. He moaned loudly so she did it again. Her orgasm surprised her, it felt so different with him inside. She could feel her body clenching tightly around him. She dimly felt his hips jerk and he said her name. 

She collapsed on him, he must have felt as boneless as she did. Her face was buried in his neck, he was rubbing her back. They were both sweating. She really wanted to get in their fresher but didn’t want to move away from him. 

He had other ideas. He gave her a kiss followed by a come on. They moved to their fresher, it was too small for two but they managed. He washed her everywhere, slowly and methodically. She tried to return the favour. He was hard again. She took the small step back, he pressed her against the wall. He kissed her again, his body flush to hers. 

“I love you,” he said when he had pulled away. 

“I know,” she replied. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story was totally inspired by x-men apocalypse. My son is on a mutant kick and we’ve done nothing but watch it over and over to keep him distracted. It was supposed to be Poe as a bad guy but I couldn’t go through with it.


End file.
